YRP discover the joys ofCOKE!
by Al bhed Princess
Summary: Um, well they find Coke. the invisible tree king is back! (Otherwise known as Nooj)


This is what happened when YRP discovered...the joys of COKE!  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither final fantasy or coke. Yet. -Evil looks- )  
  
Rikku sat happily in Besaid, watching the sun go by. Yuna walked up to her and looked at the sea. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Yuna smiled. "It's not as beautiful as my...COKE!" Rikku gasped. "But that's forbidden by New Yevon! (Those scum)" Yuna grinned. "You want some?" she waved the bottle teasingly under Rikku's nose. Rikku could smell the beautiful drink. She licked her lips. "Go on then!"  
  
"Oh no! Sorry! But no one gets my Coke!"  
  
"So you tell me this after you offer it to me?"  
  
"Pretty much." Rikku nodded. Then she jumped on her. "Raagghh! Give me the coke!"  
  
"Uh, no way! My coke!" as they're fighting Paine comes by. The coke bottle fell out of Yuna's hand. "Ooo! COKE!" Yuna and Rikku turned to see her. "Get her!" Paine looked up from the bottle to see them coming after her. "Eeek! (I'm so girly in this FIC) I...must...run!" and she does just that. Rikku and Yuna struggled to get off the ground, and Rikku pushed down Yuna to get a head start. "Give back the COKE!"  
  
"Yeah right! It's the forbidden drink! I'll take it down with me to the end!"  
  
"Then I'll bring the you the end!" Yuna drew out her guns. "I'm warning you Paine. Give it back." Paine smiled. "You can't kill me."  
  
"I can try." Tidus, Wakka and the Besaid Aurochs were playing Blitzball nearby, when they saw what was going on. "Yuna, no!" Tidus called out. "This is for coke! Anything goes!" Tidus stopped. "That's for COKE?! Raaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhhhh!" he jumped on Paine from behind and stole the coke. "Ha! Now the coke is mine!" Wakka looked up. "COKE? Me want!"  
  
"No touchie my cokey!" Wakka lay down and cried. "Ha-ha!" Tidus ran off. Paine, Yuna and Rikku looked at each other. "Get him!" they all yelled together. They began running after him. "Eeek!" Rikku looked back behind her. "Oh no! Paine fell down the cliff!"  
  
"That cliffs been causing problems from day one." Ignoring Paine, they carried running after Tidus. Yuna drew out her guns and shot at his feet. "Yeouch! Man that smarts!" Yuna laughed. "Now dance!" she commanded. Tidus sighed and started dancing. "Like you mean it." Tidus danced harder. "Cool. Now sing."  
  
"La-la-la! I got some COKE and it's so cool, I'll drink it all day by the pool! La-la-la! I got some coke and Yuna wants it, but if she tries I will hit! La-la-la! This song really sucks! Now Yuna off you f---! La-la-la! Always coca cola!"  
  
"That's the worst song I ever heard. YOU DIE NOW!" she shot Tidus and ran to steal the coke. But before she got to it, Gippal came along, in a giant machina and stole it. "COKE! You can't shoot me Yuna, this is bullet proof!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well you're a poof who wears glitter on your eye patch!" Gippal gasped. "You said you liked that!" and he turned the machina round, and ran off, crying. But then, brother came along and tried to steal the coke for Yuna...but got pathetically crushed along the way. "The good ones always die young." Rikku shook her head. Then she screamed, "Give me my COKE!"  
  
"Your COKE!? I think you mean MY coke!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
Yuh-huh!"  
  
"Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh- huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu- uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh- huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu- uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh- huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu- uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh- huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu- uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh- huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu- uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh- huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu- uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh- huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu- uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh- huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu- uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh- huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu- uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh- huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu- uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh- huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu- uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh- huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu- uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh- huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu- uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh- huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu- uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh- huh!" "Nu-uh!" "Yuh-huh!"  
  
"Will you two shut up and get that COKE?"  
  
"Tidus! You're alive! (Doh!)" Tidus glared at Yuna. "And Paine! You're back! (Crap!)" Paine stared at Rikku. "No thanks to you!"  
  
"Come on we have to get that coke off of Gippal!"  
  
"Yeah!" they all said together. They all ran off to find Gippal, but when they got over a hill, they found Gippal, traumatised, rocking back and forth, beside his machina. "He stole the COKE!" they all gasped. "Who?" Gippal looked at Tidus. "The invisible tree king. Otherwise known as Nooj."  
  
"No way! Let's get him!" the all ran off after Nooj, or the invisible tree king, as he likes to be known. They found him, talking to a tree, as usual. "So do you think I should take a sip?" the tree shrugged. "Don't ask me, I'm just a random talking tree." Rikku jumped on Nooj from behind. "Give me the COKE!"  
  
"NEVER!!!!!!" Rikku put her hands around his neck, and started strangling him. As she does, the bottle drops out of Nooj's hand, and off the cliff. "That cliffs been causing problems from day one."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Yuna, Paine, Rikku, Tidus, Gippal and Nooj. You've all been guilty of harming, this innocent coke bottle, who as you can see, is very broken and cracked, and lost a great amount of COKE." The coke bottle glared at them. It was bandaged. "How do you plead?"  
  
"Guilty your honour. But before we go to prison, can I ask for a favour?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Can I have a sip of the coke?"  
  
NO! YOU DIE NOW!" and the judge pulled out a shotgun and killed Tidus. The end! 


End file.
